Plushie
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: 50 words, 50 sentances. Yaoi/Slash. Juugo/Naru Juu/Naru . Rated M for mentioned sex.


Plushie

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Pairing: Juugo/Naruto. Onesided: SuiNaru, SasuNaru, Others/Naruto. Other parings.

Warning: Yaoi. Sasuke/Sakura/Karin bashing (light). Mentioned M-Preg.

50 Word, 50 sentences

* * *

Plushie

* * *

**1) Fox**

Juugo loved animals more than anything, which was why even in his other form he could never hurt anything with fur, feathers, or wings, his team knew that. So it probably shouldn't have surprised them as much as it did when he went ballistic on Sasuke when he found the shape a certain blue-eyed, fox-like blond was in: covered in blood an unconscious.

**2) Kiss**

Juugo felt a little guilty about it, but he didn't mind when Naruto got small cuts or bruises (_small_ ones) because Naruto would always bounce over to him, sit in his lap, and ask him to 'kiss it better'.

**3) Smile**

The first time Naruto smiled at him, Juugo thought he would faint. The blond boy was so cute: wide baby-blue orbs sweet and innocent, soft pink lips pulled up in a small smile......completely naked and dripping wet with only a slim towel around his waist as he sunk into water.

**4) Nurse**

Juugo was an excellent Nurse, Naruto mused. He would stay by his side, retrieving whatever he wanted (including all the ramen he wanted), play whatever he wanted, and smack Sasuke when he was being a bastard or started to stare at him strangely and keep Suigetsu from molesting him.

**5) Pink and Red**

Karin and Sakura were bitches: they screeched like banshees, clung to Sasuke like leechy sluts, looked disgusting with make-up caked to their faces miles high, to low-tops that revealed flat-chests and too-bright colors but the moment the two latched onto Sasuke just before he was about to speak to Naruto, Juugo couldn't have liked them better because while they unknowingly distracted the brooding male he got to cuddle an enthusiastic Naruto.

**6) Virgin**

The first time they had sex, Juugo was nervous as hell. He was afraid to hurt Naruto, his little golden fox, and afraid Naruto would hate him for it. He was afraid he wouldn't be good enough or that Naruto would grow tired of him if he couldn't satisfy him and find someone else. Naruto eased him by telling to older male he was a virgin too so even if he sucked, they'd _suck_ together.

**7) Plushie**

On his birthday Juugo received a soft, fuzzy fox plushie from his little golden fox to keep at his side forever along with the promise to be his for eternity.

**8) Stare**

Juugo didn't need to sleep much. He, in fact, didn't like to sleep because whenever he did he always saw blood and heard screams. But that stopped when he got together with Naruto, not because of something cliché like his nightmares stopped around the blond or something like that but simply because he spent more time watching the adorable blond sleep than sleep himself.

**9) Ramen**

Vegetable ramen was, Juugo admitted, delicious. In fact, Juugo liked it so much he didn't mind it when his blond dragged him off the his favorite ramen stand for lunch because now because the owner had taken to making a special kind of ramen with no meat just for him. And because Naruto looked adorable slurping up ramen with noodles all around his mouth.

**10) Suitors**

Juugo always felt like a monster. He killed and he destroyed and he felt as if he didn't deserve Naruto but was to selfish to let go. This all flew out the window the second he saw Suigetsu's hand grope _his_ Naruto's ass as he pummeled the blue haired nin, along with the thought that killing the blond's suitors didn't really count as murder, right?

**11) Shy**

Juugo was irreversibly shy. No matter how many years they were together (fifteen now), he always blushed when he saw his Naruto's naked form.

**12) Domesticated **

Juugo was proud to admit his little golden fox had domesticate him: he didn't even mind wearing the pale pink apron as long as he saw his Naruto in his own (especially when he didn't wear anything underneath).

**13) I Love You**

Other than Naruto's harem of suitors (who had always hated it), most of the populace have finally become irritated with Juugo and Naruto. Why? Because, constantly cuddling, nuzzling noses and repeating those three words (I love you) was cute at first, but it was starting to get annoying. The only ones who didn't mind where the yaoi fan-girls, because each 'I love you' meant the amount of times they'd—hehe, _you know—_and they'd get to watch (and take pictures).

**14) Threesome**

On Suigetsu's 21st birthday, Juugo reluctantly agreed to a threesome with the blue haired male (who had been drooling after his golden fox for years). Apparently, this was a bad idea because now the water user was even more insistent than ever to nab his blond from him.

**15) Breakfast**

When Juugo wakes up in the morning, it's to a warm, delicious breakfast and smiling blond in an apron: all his favorite foods splayed out in front of him (including a certain delicious blond). So In return Juugo makes dinner (they go out for lunch). He especially loved this because he knew exactly what food made him little lover horny: and he made it every night.

**16) Cerulean **

The first thing Juugo noticed when he spotted Naruto was a pair of wide, expressive cerulean eyes. He had only wished that they would have been on him instead of Sasuke.

**17) Kitten**

Juugo favorite birthday gift had been a pale orange kitten outfit with a fluffy tail and ears, a pair of adorable paw gloves and shoes and a chocker/collar with a small bell that jingled softly. Why? Because it was just Naruto's size and the blond loved to wear it....and Juugo loved to see him in it.

**18) Gaara**

Despite Gaara's enormous crush on his blond, he didn't really mind him being around Naruto. In fact, he was the only one of Naruto's 'suitors' he could say this about: the red-head was completely content with just being around Naruto and being his friend, and he would scare off (or beat off) anyone with any impure thoughts about his oblivious little kitsune*.

**19) Hands**

Juugo could barely keep his hands to himself when ever he was around his blond. He was just too cute.

**20) Flowers**

Naruto loved flowers: water lilies, tiger lilies, roses (red, blue, orange), chrysanthemums, daises. It was a well known secret, Naruto didn't want to have to deal with all the crap he'd get for being even more 'girly' but Juugo thought it was cute and would show this by presenting his little lover a different flower everyday. Hinata helped him made a scrap off of pressed flowers and he kept them in a very safe place where he could look at them every day.

**21) Hinata**

It was a pleasant surprise when Hinata and Gaara got together: the two had been truly in love with his Naruto and now it meant two more people he didn't have to worry about, and the two were still protective of him and, combined, were able to keep Naruto's suitor's hands to themselves.

**22) Scarf**

On their first anniversary (after two weeks of dating) Naruto received a pale orange, fluffy scarf with little foxes and ramen bowls around the edges. He had adored it and wore it everyday.

**23) Nails**

Naruto's nails scrapping down his back while he made those soft mewling, keening noises as they made love was the sexiest thing Juugo had ever seen.

**24) Purr**

There was a spot behind Naruto's ear, that when Juugo suckled on it, would make the blond purr adorably and clung to him.

**25) Worship**

Juugo could worship Naruto's body for hours.

**26) Nightcap**

Naruto had finally explained to him, after their first month of being together and first week of 'sleeping' together, why he wore his nightcap. It had been a gift from his Oji-chan (the last Hokage). Plus, he kind of liked cats. About two weeks later he received the kitten outfit on Juugo's birthday.

**27) Cook**

Naruto was a surprisingly good cook, but only Juugo knew this as he sat down to a buffet of his favorite home-cooked foods as his blond plopped in his lap with a warm smile and a kiss.

**28) Snap-Shot**

A petite blond laughed, tugging on the arm of a much taller, orange headed male, dragging him towards the games at the festival of lights. Smiling, Juugo curled his arm around the blond's waist, nuzzling his cheek softly as he pulled in towards him. Giggling, Naruto paused for a moment to place a soft kiss on the taller-male's lips before turning and darting away towards the stuffed animals, leaving Juugo to blush, touching his lips softly with a finger before smiling and rushing after his little date.

Behind him, Suigetsu and Sasuke glared.

**29) Valentines Day**

Valentines day was a day Naruto had hated since he was little (along with most other holidays), but now, as Juugo flushed and handed him a heart shaped chocolate, he couldn't have loved it more.

**30) Camera**

Juugo loved taking pictures of his Naruto, he was always just so adorable and he wanted to be able to remember each and every nano-second he spent with his little golden fox.

**31) Argument**

Juugo's and Naruto's first argument is about Juugo calling himself a monster: Naruto hated that word with a passion and repeatedly told him he is _not_ a monster. Juugo, on the other hand, would shake his head each and every time he was told this and disagree quietly. Finally feed up with Juugo's calling himself a monster, Naruto had burst into tears and left a horrified Juugo to stare at his retreating back as he left.

It wasn't until later that day until Iruka told the orange haired nin why: Monster was what the villagers used to call Naruto, what they would chant as they beat him or carve it into his apartment. Feeling guilty, Juugo had found his blond and apologized: he wasn't a monster, because monsters couldn't love like he loved Naruto, the monster were the ones that hurt little Naruto and the one who made Juugo what he was.

**32) Nightmare**

Juugo's biggest nightmare was that Naruto would stop loving him and leave him for one of his many suitors.

**33) Orange**

Naruto absolutely adored Juugo's orange hair, and Juugo absolutely adored Naruto's whisker marks (and everything about his blond).

**34) VirginII**

Juugo wasn't bad in bed, in fact, he was so amazing Naruto couldn't get enough of him. Juugo felt exactly the same way.

**35) Cry**

Juugo hated it when his Naruto cried, he wished he could hold him close forever and never let anyone near him.

**36) Kakashi**

It had been a relief when Kakashi and Iruka finally got together: it meant one less suitor after Naruto's heart (and ass).

**37) Bunny**

For Juugo's second birthday in Konoha, Naruto had gotten him a small bunny whom he named Azula*, after Naruto's gorgeous eyes.

**38) Jealous**

Juugo got jealous every time Naruto would buy a Popsicle: he didn't like it when anything or anyone touched his Naruto's lips but him.

**39) Foxes**

Naruto looked so natural, surrounded by foxes, laughing happily with Juugo by his side, arm around his waist, smiling at his fiancée.

**40) Diamond**

Instead of using a diamond ring to propose to Naruto, Juugo used a limited, only-one-bowl-in-existence bowl of ramen that the old man at Ichiraku had made just for that occasion. Needless to say, Naruto excepted through a mouthful of noddles.

**41) Ayuzuki **

Their first child, a little healthy girl with cerulean eyes and pale orange hair, was named Ayuzuki: Ayu after Ayame (Old man Ichiraku's daughter and Naruto's midwife*) and Zuki after Zucchini. Don't ask.

**42) Rock Lee**

It was surprising as hell, but when Lee and Shino got together, Juugo could have cried form relief: his Naruto's harem of suiters was slowly, but surely diminishing to nothing.

**43) Akatsuki**

Four days later, Juugo did cry from relief. Apparently Zetsu and Tobi became an item, Kisame and Itachi were now together, Deidara and Sasori...well, you could barely pull the two from each other's mouths and Pein and Konan wouldn't stop staring at each other.

The only on left pinning after his Naruto was Hidan, who than fell for Anko after watching her mercilessly kill a snake (chanting 'die, Orochimaru, die') and they now happily slaughtered in the name of Jashin.

**44) Celebrations **

Just to spite the villagers, on Naruto's birthday (and the day the Kyuubi was 'defeated') Juugo and Naruto celebrate during the day, when the other mourn, and mourn during the night, when the others celebrate.

**45) Bodies**

Juugo knew many places to hide the body. Whose body? Uchiha Sasuke. Why? He wouldn't stop staring at his Naruto's ass.

**46) Teddy Bear**

Juugo's first gift to his daughter, Ayuzuki, is a small, stuffed, fuzzy teddy bear he had kept with him since he was little which had been a gift to him from the only person who was ever loved him when he was little: His mother.

**47) Childhood**

Those who know how painful loneliness can be, they can't help but love others*. They draw others to them like lights, like they way planets revolve around the sun, despite shadows that constantly tried to diminish his light.

**48) Kyuubi**

Juugo had been ready for an overprotective father (or father figure Iruka). An over protective Sensei was a little surprising, but not much: Kakashi was always weird. But an over-over-protective fox demon in his lover's stomach had been more than a little surprising.

**49) Satoshi**

Their first baby, Ayuzuki, had been born in a forest with Naruto gripping the front of Juugo's shirt and cursing him to the deepest pits of hell. Their second, Satoshi, Juugo was relived to say, was born in a hospital with a happily drugged Naruto as he got a c-section (the first one he had henged into a girl to give birth)...where he still cursed Juugo to the deepest pits of hell. The only difference is that they got to have sex a hell of a lot sooner than before.

**50) Ring**

Juugo finally got Naruto a ring after he was pestered by, surprisingly, Karin, who had told him no engagement was real with out a ring. Just when he thought she wasn't as bitchy as he had thought, she added it would never be as good as the one Sasuke would get her one day, though, then again, an imaginary ring would probably be better: she could imagine it bigger than the thumb sized orange diamond he got Naruto.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Hope you liked it. The world need more Juugo/Naruto!

Review! Or suffer to curse of the Over-Active Plot Bunny!

*Kitsune = Fox

*Azula-Azure, Blue-cyan color, named after Naruto's eyes.

*Midwife-The person who delivers the baby.

*This is from Fruits Basket, Rin says it.


End file.
